One Intense Weekend
by DosentLike
Summary: BETHAN! Don't like don't read, okay? Anyway, Ethan and Benny plan to have a family/vampire free weekend. What will happen between the two as they relax and unwind? Can't say too much or I'll give it away, but I think you ALL know where it is going to go. First Fan-fiction, Be prepared, It may suck...
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well...this IS my first story...So have mercy on me please?

Oh, and this story is Male x MALE. BOY X BOY . Hombre x hombre. x

WARNING THERE IS MILD CURSING, AND A HINT OF KISSING. DON'T LIKE?

...Why'd you look it up?

BA-BOOM! LET'S START!

_This font - is thinking_

This font - is regular talking

**This font - is just changing/random.**

"Ethan...I think I'm dying..." Benny panted out, closing his eyes in the process.

"Benny shut up. You're not, you're just hungry." Ethan snapped back, stretching up to look into the cabinets. He and Benny had just gotten home from school, and as usual Benny came home with him, and "died" on the couch until the delicious smell of a pizza filled the air and brought Benny back to life.

Ethan and Benny had planned this weekend perfectly. Since Sarah wasn't needed until tomorrow night because of Jane being over a friends for a " 'Fabulous Debby Dazzle Tea Party' Party/Sleepover," and Ethan's Parents being at a boss dinner a few towns over, They had the night to scream at the T.V. while playing video games all night. Benny and Ethan had planned for them to hang out and raid all the food they could.

After Ethan had put his and Benny's bags upstairs, Ethan noticed his friends chest rising, up and down slowly.

He kinda looks innocent...weird. Ethan thought to himself. Better check on the pizza. He thought as he walked past the couch into the kitchen. Ethan grabbed two Oven mitts and turned the oven off. Bending down, Ethan retrieved the pizza and laid it onto of the stove top to let it cool.

_Benny should be getting up in 3...2...1-_

"Oh-My-God. The awesome smell of pizza has resurrected me from the dead!" Benny shouted, jumping off the couch and booking into the kitchen.

Ethan hadn't noticed Benny coming up behind him.

"Smells good," Benny whispered in Ethan's ear, putting his hands on his shoulders.

Ethan dropped the pizza cutter and turned around to face Benny, a mild red blush staining his pale cheeks.

"Jesus Benny! Don't do that you nearly made me scream." Ethan said as he put a hand to his own forehead

"Sorry E," Benny apologized, as he noticed the mild blush. "Hey Ethan? You feeling alright?" Benny asked while grabbing Ethan's wrist, moving his hand away from his forehead and replacing it as his own.

"My god Ethan, you're on fire. We need to get cooled." Benny said while he pulled Ethan to the bathroom, without even giving him a moment to register their situation.

"Benny, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Ethan fought, trying to un-grip Benny's hand from his wrist, Blushing even harder now, If possible.

"No way man, I don't need my best friend dying out on me even before we start our 3 day weekend!" Benny shouted as he pulled Ethan towards the bathroom to cool his friend down.

"Be-Benny I'm fine!" Ethan said, being thrown into his downstairs bathroom, sitting on the toilet lid as Benny grabbed a small towel and running it under water.

"Ethan, let me do this." Benny states as he rings the cloth out over the sink and tapping it to Ethan's forehead.

_Not...NOT GOOD! _Ethan screamed in his mind.

"Benny...stop it!" Ethan yelled a he tried swatting Benny's hands.

Benny dropped the cloth into the sink as he knelled in front of Ethan, holding both of his hands and putting his forehead to Ethan's shaking knees.

"...How long?" Benny asked

"What...?" Ethan asked, confusion laced his voice.

"How long?" Benny asked, getting a little angry at Ethan's act.

"Benny, I have no ideas wha-"

"How long Ethan!" Benny yelled, standing up and letting go of Ethan's hands.

"How long what?" Ethan yelled standing up as well.

"How long have you liked me?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Oh my god Ethan! I don't even know why you're...fuck it!"

Benny slammed his lips into Ethan's, causing the smaller teen to almost trip over the toilet. Benny held the back of Ethan's head wig one hand, the small of his back with the other.

After about 2 minutes of kissing, the need for air was impeccable. Benny pulled away and looked directly into Ethan's eyes.

Ethan's eyes held a great deal of shock and horror, something that worried Benny. Benny pulled his hands away and left the bathroom.

_What the he'll did I just do? _Benny thought to himself, tears threatening to fall.

**Ethan's POV!**

I watch Benny leave as I reach of him, he storms out of the bathroom and I hear footsteps descending up the stairs.

I fall back onto the toilet, panting and running a shaky hand threw my hair.

"how the he'll did he find out about it?" I ask myself. Tears rolling down my cheeks. I get up and look into the mirror, my face is beet red, hair disheveled and dried tear trails down my cheeks.

"That's it!" I yell as I open the door and slam it.

**Benny's POV!**

I burst out of the bathroom and run upstairs to Ethan's room and slam the door sliding my back down it. I look at my hands and think about what just happened.

"I...I-I kissed him!" I whisper as I wipe my eyes. Staring at my stuff on the floor,

"That's it," I say as I grab my cloths and shove them in my bag,

"I need to get out of here." I say as tears run down my cheeks.

After doing a check making sure I have everything, I put my bag over my neck and shoulder and tub to walk out the door, when-

**3rd Person View!**

Ethan bursts through his own bedroom door, looking and seeing Benny avoiding his eyes, bag slung over his neck, shaking clearly visible.

"Benny," Ethan said with a bit of strength in his voice.

"Ethan, don't worry. I'm leaving and you dot have to worry anymore. I know, save it." Benny said, still avoiding his eyes from Ethan's. Benny walked towards the door, almost there until he felt 2 hands push him onto Ethan's bed, and removing his bag.

"What the? Ethan!" Benny yelled as Ethan threw his bag over by his desk.

"You," Ethan started, straddling Benny's heated crotch. "Never herd how I feel about this little incident." Ethan said, his voice laced with confidence.

Benny looked up at Ethan, confusion written on his face but lust in his eyes. Ethan moved and pinned his hands above Benny's head and moved so he was right above Benny's ear.

"Benny, it's too late to back out" Ethan whispered "I'm your best friend, and I've waited long enough." he said, nibbling on the shell of Benny's ear and blew cool air on the damp shell. Ethan couldn't help but chuckle. "Your ears were always sensitive," he said, licking his way up Benny's neck, behind his ear.

"Ah..E-Ethan, wait...please." Benny pleaded. trying to wiggle his shaking arms out of Ethan's grasp, who was stronger at that moment, which was to Benny's surprise. "don't get the wrong idea..." Benny said, loud enough so Ethan could hear over his lust filled actions.

"Wait..." Ethan asked, letting go of Benny's hands. "So...you don't like me?" Ethan asked, sitting pretzel legged on his bed as Benny sat up. Ethan hid his face from Benny's gaze which soon made him uncomfortable.

"Nope," Benny said, moving a little closer to Ethan without him noticing. Benny looked at Ethan, who had tears running down his cheeks. The sight nearly broke Benny's heart. Benny reached for Ethan's cheek, with his right, shaking hand, which was soon brushed away by Ethan's quivering hand.

"I'm sorry...Benny forgive me..." Ethan begged, looking up at Benny, bloodshot brown eyes starring at foolish green eyes.

"You didn't let me finish what _I_ though about this little incident!" Benny shouted as he flipped their position on Ethan's bed, so Ethan was now being straddled.

"But you just said!-" Ethan said before lips crashed into his, silencing his protest.

Benny already knowing what he was going to say.

"I said I didn't like you,". Benny said breaking the kiss "I don't, I love you Ethan Morgan. Always have," Benny confessed as Ethan crashed his lips to Benny's, not having to give a response. The kiss said it all, a kiss, a brutal yet sweet kiss that spilled Ethan's emotion all over the room. His emotions of fear of rejection, love, hurt, and lust.

"Benny, I love you too." Ethan said, trying not to make his voice shaky. "But why did you kiss me...in the bathroom?" Ethan asked.

"I just couldn't stand it anymore," Benny said snuggling up to the crook in Ethan's neck, biting lightly then moving up to his ear "You looked so cute, all red and shaky..." Benny whispered making Ethan shiver.

"I-I just..." Ethan stammered out, turning red again in the process, looking away from Benny.

"See?" Benny said, poking Ethan's face. "Right there, THAT face, sent me over the edge." he kissed Ethan's forehead lightly and flipped so he was now on his side, rubbing a hand over Ethan's chest.

"Wait...I have some questions." Ethan asked, worry in his voice. "You're not just doing this because you found out I liked you and how did you find out. Also, how are we going to break this to everybody."

Benny sighed, moving his hand to the bottom of Ethan's cheek, grabbing it and pulling it towards his own mouth, covering Ethan's questions.

"Okay, where to start...first off, I've liked you on and off for about 2 years, every since like the beginning of seventh grade. Second, me and Rory were talking and he basically broke it to me. Lastly, you shouldn't care about what people think, your parents love you, even if you do like me, you and Jane may fight, but she loves you and you love her. Also, for gods sakes, Rory, Erica and Sarah are all vampires, I'm a spell caster, and you are a seer. We don't really equal normalcy, so who cares? Were all use to change." Benny explained, holding Ethan to his chest, and kissing his cheek.

"I guess you put alot of thought into that?" Ethan asked, breathing in Benny's scent and closing his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep yet Ethan..."

"Why?" He asked, looking at Benny.

Benny sat up, leaving Ethan laying on his right side,

"I'M FREAKING STARVING!" Benny shouted running downstairs to get their forgotten pizza. Benny herd a faint "Asshole!" being yelled by his soon to be lover.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! Well, I was checking my stats for all of my stories and realized this was the MOST Faves! AWESOME! I love every one's support and everything. I'm so grateful for eveyones views and positive and corrective reviews:D you guys are the best. Back to the story though, I've been so worried on updating :After Revamped:, I forgot about this story! So I'm going to write this and upload it tonight. Hopefully you guys read it and love it! Any and I mean ANY! criticisms is okay, I want to make stories that make you guys happy. I don't care how I write, I want to make everyone happy:3. So, Without further adu, MEH STORY.

Update: well. Turns out I didn't get this uploaded. And it's short. Also, I've been sick for the past week so forgive me for not posting any updates or new stories... I love you all!

Enjoy~!

Benny stormed down the stairs, skipping two at a time. He grabbed the knoll post and turned his body using all of the force in his body, flinging himself around it and running down the hall to the kitchen. Benny herd angry footsteps coming from behind his speeding body and decided to hang a right and run into the bathroom. The same bathroom that was home to the first kiss between the two boys. He stood there, silent and still in the dark waiting for his 'Soon-to-be-lover' to come looking for him.

"Benny, I swear on my entire collection of moon rocks I will beat you half to death! I know you're hiding!" Ethan yelled into the empty air of the kitchen. Ethan looked around as he caught his breath. He had just stormed down the stairs chasing his newly found crush down the stairs after he rudely ruined their first intent moment.

"Benny!" Ethan called out again, walking around the island and out into the living room. Noticing Benny wasn't there, he turned and walked towards the dining room. Checking the dining room, Living room, hall closet, and the kitchen Ethan sat down at the island, wondering where he was. Ethan sat at the island running his pointer finger over the counter top, trying to think of where he could be. Then it hit Ethan.

'Little bastard.' Ethan thought to himself as he walked to the downstairs bathroom. Ethan looked at the closed bathroom door, reaching for the cold gold knob. Turning the knob, and entering the black bathroom he came face to face with a black figure. He knew this black figure was Benny so he threw his arms around Him and kissed him.  
Benny took Ethan and hugged him tightly, while walking Ethan backwards into the proper lighting. He let go of Ethan's lips and looked at his deep brown eyes. He kissed Ethan's cheek and wrapped his hands around Ethan's waist, bringing him threw the remaining inches they had between them. Ethan gasps as he felt Benny so close, closing his eyes. Benny kissed his forehead and let go of his Ethan.

"I don't think you're going to kill me anymore." Benny said walking over to the stove and grabbing a slice of forgotten pizza.

"Yeah, Kinda forgot why I was mad." Ethan stated, putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to Benny. He pulled one hand from his pocket and grabbed a slice of pizza also, biting into it lightly.

"Its because I left you upstairs for pizza. You being all hot and hor-" Benny started as he was slapped in the back of his head mid-sentence.

"One, If someones about to kill you and forgets don't tell them the reason they wanted to kill you in the first place. Two, Don't say such things out loud." Ethan stated, biting into his pizza again and walking towards the island. He grabbed and sat on a stool all while eating his pizza. Benny soon joined him, sitting next to him and giving Ethan a little wink in the process. Ethan just rolled his eyes and brushed it off, while they finished their pizza in silence.

~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~=~•~

Ethan and Benny sat together on the couch after finishing off the pizza. Ethan and Benny were channel surfing. Ethan was scrolling through the TV guide when he settled on a random movie on HBO to have as background sound as he dropped the remote and turned to face Benny.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Ethan asks, looking right at Benny.

"well, we have 3 days to do what we want, but. Don't think that is enough time to 'explore' all the positions I wanna try." Benny said with a wink and a big grin. He used air quotations which only made Ethan roll his eyes and punch Benny playfully in he arm.

"That's not funny Benny." Ethan said with a smile, leaning closer to him and resting his head on Benny's high shoulder.

"I wasn't trying to be." Benny said grabbing Ethan's hand and rubbing circles in his palm with his thumb. " I want to explore every. Part. Of. Your. Body. " Benny whispered accenting each word with a kiss to Ethan's waiting lips.

"That's what scares me," Ethan said giving Benny a long well waited kiss. "We need to figure everything out. Do we even tell people? Also, what would they think?" He explained to Benny, who was listening intently. What would they tell people? What would they say? Benny made it look like he was into every girl that had a pulse, with the exception of Erica of course. He knew that it was an act to avert peoples attention, but he couldn't tell anyone that. No one would believe him. These thoughts led him to what he says next.

"You know I love you right?" Benny said out of the blue, looking at Ethan lovingly.

"I'm assuming because you've been kissing me every chance you get." Ethan said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm serious" Benny said, moving to face Ethan to give the clear seriousness on his face an audience. "I love you, and all those times with Della and every other girl in the hall way that 'caught my eye' was all an act so no one would be suspicious. I never wanted you to know until now. I mean, if you respond to it of course."

"I thought we settled this last chapter? I love you and you love me, that's all there is to it. I'm not worried about your past or mine. I'm only interested in our future." Ethan said rubbing Benny's hand gently, giving him a soft loving smile.

"I just wanted to make it clear" he said with a grin. "well, since we finished our pizza, want to watch a movie upstairs or down here?" Benny asked turning his head slightly.

"Down here," Ethan said tiredly. "I don't feel like moving, and since everyone away, I'm not to worried about anyone seeing us. Could care less, I'm too tired."

"I'll get the blankets then," Benny said with a smile as he got up to go to the hall closet. He made his way to the closet and returned with a queen sized comforter in his arms.

They spread out on the couch and Benny decide to turn on a random movie from Mr. and Mrs. Morgan's collection. Benny laid down on the couch and Ethan laid onto Benny's chest. Being able to hear Benny's heart beat made Ethan realized he actually loved Benny. Not that he didn't before, he just now understood that there was a living, breathing human out there, besides his family, that loved him and cared for him. Someone who would do anything for him just to make him happy. Just to see a smile on his face.

As Ethan and Benny watched the random movie that was put on, and with Ethan zoned out, the evening was quite.

Benny stirring underneath of him brought Ethan out of his thoughts.

"Benny?" Ethan asked as Benny shifted under him so he was looking out the window. Eyebrows pushed together, Benny glared out the window starring into the slightly red yard.

"Benny? Hello," Ethan said, waving a hand in front of Benny's face, getting slightly worried.

"Sorry, thought I herd something." Benny said bringing his eyes back to Ethan, who had worry plastered on his face.

"Oh, okay..." Ethan said, a bit un-easy.

Benny kissed Ethan on he forehead, "Don't worry, I'm sure it was nothing," Benny whispered, snuggling Ethan on the couch. Benny cuddled Ethan so Ethan was now in his lap and Benny rested his head on the crook of Ethan's neck.

"Whatever you say," Ethan whispered back as he turned his attention back to the TV. Benny turned his gaze back to the TV and later felt Ethan go lax in his lap. He looked down to see a lightly snoring Ethan asleep in his own lap. Benny soon forgot about the TV and watched Ethan sleep peacefully. Benny moved Ethan gently so they were both laying down and Ethan was laying besides Benny on the living room couch. Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan and put his chin on top of Ethan's peaceful head and watched the rest of the movie without a care in the world. He was holding Ethan, who was sleeping, and they had the whole weekend to themselves.

"Anything can happen." Benny whispered into the silent air. 'I'm so breaking Ethan tomorrow.' he thought to himself. 'No one can interrupt us or hear him screaming if no one is even here.' Benny kissed Ethan on the head and whispered an "I love you" before falling asleep.

Forgetting all about the figure he saw right outside Ethan's living room window.

The same figure that will soon turn their lives upside down.

Or end one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I just want to start apologizing for not uploading any stories besides revamped chapter 4 lately, it's been rather hectic around my house hold lately and I know in beginning to sound like a broken record but it's true! Anyway, here's the latest chapter and hope you enjoy~! Also, thanks to everyone for supporting me in my writing and everything. It means everything! Rate and reviews are wanted!

Benny was woken to a sudden crash coming from the kitchen. Opening his eyes suddenly, he looked down to see a still sleeping Ethan, dreaming peacefully and relaxed beyond content. Benny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and examined his new position. He noticed his and Ethan's limbs were tangled and he couldn't tell where his arms started and Ethan's legs ended. He tried untangling himself from Ethan but failed miserably. He tried yet again, lifting Ethan's arms from his neck and wiggled his legs free from Ethan's. Benny rolled under his arms and fell onto the ground.

'Okay, note to self. When cuddling with Ethan at night and being lazy. Don't be lazy and get into bed.' Benny thought to himself. 'God, that hurt my ass.' Benny turned his attention backed to his "hopefully" still sleeping-soon-to-be-lover. Smiling to himself as he looked at Ethan settling into his old spot on the couch, Benny pulled his knees up and stood, cracking his back in he process. He let out a silent moan as he turned his attention to the now suspicious kitchen.

'what the hell was that bang?' Benny thought to himself as he recalled noise that woke him up. He looked at spell book on the coffee table in front of him and grabbed the old leather book.

'What ever is in the kitchen,' Benny thought to himself, walking out from the couch and glancing at Ethan. Isn't going to touch him!' Benny turned to a defense spell that was marked by a yellow 'tag-it' strip and practiced it in his head.

"Okay..." he whispered to himself as he slowly stepped to the outside of the kitchen walkway, blocking the view between Benny and the unknown creature.

Benny glanced around the corner to see nothing but a broken glass shattered on the ground, the item looked like a basic glass vase.

'Maybe it's just Rory trying to freak us out because he saw us cuddling.' Benny thought to himself, stepping over the vase. Would Rory be freaked out by the sudden change that they discovered about themselves and there feelings? Benny didn't really understand why he wouldn't be. His two closest guy friends were suddenly head over heals in love with each other. Maybe he's just being paranoid? No, he can think about this later. Benny walked into the dining room and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He quietly made his way back into the kitchen and glanced over to the couch with wide eyes.

Ethan was gone.

"Ethan," Benny whispered, frozen as fear over took his spell-casting body.

"ETHAN!" Benny screamed looking at the roof of the living room, trying to keep the tears that threatened to spill over his tired eye lids from running down his face. Benny ran over to the couch and noticed the blanket was thrown on the ground, bunged up as if someone had fisted it and thrown it off of the sleeping boy underneath of it. Benny ran throughout the house and noticed nothing strange. No foot prints, no vampires,

No Ethan.

"Dammit!" screamed Benny. Slamming his hand on the coffee table. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his face and sat on the couch, putting his spell book next to him.

'this is all your fault' He said opening his eyes and looking at the hundreds of years old spell book. The whole super natural ordeal was linked to the book, right? He knew. He had known last bight that something was going to happen. But be didn't expect Ethan to be the victim. But Ethan is ALWAYS the victim. Benny thought quietly to himself as he rubbed his face and hands over each other, wishing the space between his hands were filled with Ethan's fingers.

Been threw the spell book across the coffee table and watched it slide, as he closed his eyes he waited for it to hit the ground with a thud.

Benny sat with his hands over his eyes and his elbows on his knees, wishing he didn't have powers and wishing he had Ethan by his side.

It was too quiet. Ethan and him would surly be having fun, probably failing at making breakfast. Yeah, that would be nice.

'it really was too quiet' Benny thought to himself. 'didn't I throw...' Benny opened his hands to look at the spell book, which he thought was on the ground, opened to a random page due to the fall from the table.

"That's no way to treat a spell book that's older than you."

No. Please not this.

•~=~•~=~•~=~•

Ohhhhh no! Cliffhanger! :3


End file.
